


Rank and Title

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishvallan Civil War, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Everyone is given a name the day they are born. Some earn names on life's path. Some are deserved, some are welcomed, some are forced. They all tell a story.These are those stories.





	1. Hero of Ishval

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of character pieces exploring some of the different aliases the characters we know and love go by, each from their own point of view. To start the lot, Roy Mustang, after the Ishvallan War of Extermination, learning to bear the title he earned there.

If not dying was considered heroic, then perhaps he could be called a hero. Of course those who came home were always made heroes, given shiny ribbons of thanks, pats on the back. Normal, everyday surviving didn't earn you an epithet, a title that would be burned into history, never to be erased.

No, to earn honor and fame, to earn glory, all you had to do was sell your soul.

The people heard of his deeds and called him a hero.  
The army heard of his deeds and gave him a promotion.  
The soliders heard of his deeds, and averted their eyes.  
They all speak in whispers about him.

The Hero of Ishval stands tall, anger and defince taken for pride as a medal of valor is pinned to his breast. It weighs on him, a sparkling blemish. The generals sit behind him, clapping politely with their pure white gloves. The Hero of Ishval is their masterpiece.

Heroes didn't wake up in cold sweats, with the taste of death on their lips.  
Heroes didn't have to drink to forget the exact scent of burning hair and flesh.  
Heroes didn't think of turning their weapons on themselves.  
But a monster couldn't become a respected leader.  
A monster could never make reprations.  
A monster wouldn't protect anyone, not even those closest to them.

The Hero of Ishval stands tall, and looks his men in the eyes. They look back, fire burning in their eyes, a fire burning in their hearts. His breast swells with pride, a decoration on his soul.

"We've got work to do."

They salute sharply, loyal to a fault. The Hero of Ishval is their hope.


	2. The Hawk's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call her the Hawk's Eye, and praise her for her skills, but she knows that if they saw the war inside her, they'd not be so quick to give her commendation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I'd hoped to get out, but I'm pleased with the results. This time, we take a look at Riza Hawkeye, and her perspective of the war.
> 
> Fic tags of course, will be added, to cover new chapters.

The Hawk's Eye perches in her tower, high above the  raging battle, watching as scene after bloody scene unfolds below.

She is an observer, silent, unnoticed by those below.

She has a mission.

Inhale. Exhale.

A man falls dead, blood painting the desert wasteland. A clean shot.

They say you don't even feel it, it happens so fast.

She feels his blood painting her hands.

And she cannot forget his face.

 

She is young, not even out of the academy. She has a duty, and orders must not be shirked.

This is the path she has chosen, no matter what she tries to say to herself. No matter how often she says it’s only because of him, because of the foolish promises made by children.

She alone is responsible for their lives.

 

The massacre continues.

 

Inhale. Exhale.

She feels another part of herself die.

 

The Hawk's Eye is given commendations, an early graduation. She is praised, a hero, a vital asset.

When she tries to sleep all she sees are the faces of the desert.

 

They’ve started to call him the Hero of Ishval. When she looks into his eyes, she only sees her reflection. This man too, walks through the bloody river.

He says he has a plan, and makes her a promise. And in return she gives her oath. How much worse could hell be, really?

 

She doesn't know how she'll protect a man who's already dead.

 

The Hawk's Eye perches in her tower, watching her men make plans from above.

She is the guardian, the sentinel, the watchdog. Nothing escapes her eyes.

 

He will not let her lose her soul again. They are bound together now, the memory of the desert their troth.

 

Inhale.

Exhale.

 

The monster falls, blood painting the city.

 

She won't let more good men die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten how satisfying these are to write! I may start trying to do more as ways to decompress between longer fic chapters and oneshots.
> 
> As always, feedback is fantastic! Find me on tumblr  here  to ask me anything, or just to say hi!
> 
> And, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
